1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a massaging apparatus, more particularly to a massaging apparatus that is capable of massaging a desired area of a user's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional massaging apparatus, such as a massage chair, includes a plurality of massage members mounted in seat, back and footrest portions of a chair body. However, since the positions of the massage members 13 mounted in the seat portion 121 and the footrest 123 are fixed, massagable areas for hips and legs of a user are limited. Furthermore, such a conventional massaging apparatus cannot massage a user's body at front and lateral sides, the user's limbs at inner sides and the user's foot.